For You
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Mungkin takdir berkata lain, atau mungkin belum tiba saat yang tepat untuk mereka bersama. Entah kapan, tapi Naruto akan menunggu. Sebenarnya hanya perlu sedikit keberanian, dia pasti bisa menyapa Sasuke, tapi dia sepertinya lebih suka hanya dengan memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan saja. / Warning : SasuFemNaru


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender bender, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Mungkin takdir berkata lain, atau mungkin belum tiba saat yang tepat untuk mereka bersama. Entah kapan, tapi Naruto akan menunggu. Sebenarnya hanya perlu sedikit keberanian, dia pasti bisa menyapa Sasuke, tapi dia sepertinya lebih suka hanya dengan memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan saja.**

**For You**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Siang hari di kantin sekolah...

"Hatiku, dimana hatiku? Sepertinya hatiku sudah dicuri olehnya." ucap Naruto sambil menekan dadanya kuat-kuat dihadapan para teman-temannya.

"Kau sakit, Naru?" tanya Ino sambil memegang dahi Naruto dan kemudian tertawa.

"Ambil saja lagi." saran Sakura

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya dia juga tidak begitu kehilangan hatinya," ucap Tenten

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." tanya Hinata bingung

"Naruto sedang jatuh cinta." jawab Tenten kalem

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Prince Ice." sambung Ino

"Really?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh yang lain. "Oh my..." ucap Hinata terkejut seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian mungkin tidak memahami perasaanku," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Siapa yang akan mengerti, jika kau diam dan hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan saja?" ucap Sakura seraya menyedot cola miliknya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja, forehead." cibir Ino

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya saja, tidak memperdulikan cibiran Ino. Ya, sebenarnya dia juga tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang diam-diam menyukai Prince Ice alias Sasuke, Sakura juga diam-diam menyimpan perasaan dengan salah satu sahabat Sasuke. Pemuda itu adalah, Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda berisik yang sudah lama menyita perhatiannya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran Orichi-sensei akan di mulai." ajak Tenten sembari bangkit dari atas kursi, dan kelima gadis cantik itu kembali ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya entah sejak kapan rasa suka itu muncul, padahal awalnya biasa saja, tapi karena terlampau sering memperhatikan atau lebih tepatnya memandangi Sasuke. Benih-benih cinta itu muncul di hati Naruto. Mereka berdua berada di kelas yang berbeda, Sasuke berada di kelas 1-A dan Naruto berada di kelas 1-B.

Sudah 2 semester perasaan suka itu dia pelihara. Tidak pernah dia ungkapkan, Naruto terlalu tabu soal yang namanya cinta, lagipula dia belum mempunyai nyali yang cukup besar untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Jangankan berhadapan langsung, melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya saja, dia langsung buru-buru kabur. Padahal, saat itu Sasuke tidak sedang menghampirinya melainkan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Kebetulan saja, waktu itu Naruto berdiri di depan ruang guru, jadi gadis itu berpikiran jika Sasuke menghampirinya. Benar-benar bodoh.

Pernah suatu hari, Naruto menulis surat cinta untuk Sasuke dan menaruhnya di dalam loker pemuda itu. Tapi, sudah 2 bulan sejak surat itu dia tulis, Sasuke tidak pernah membalas suratnya. Naruto juga pernah menelpon Sasuke, gadis itu mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sasuke dari Neji yang notabennya adalah sahabat dari Sasuke. Ya, walaupun dirinya tidak memintanya secara langsung pada Neji melainkan melalui Tenten yang adalah kekasih dari pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

Tapi sayang, Naruto seakan kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengar suara baritone Sasuke. Suaranya begitu seksi, begitu yang dipikirkan Naruto saat dia menelepon pemuda itu. Beberapa kali meneelpon Sasuke, beberapa kali juga Naruto hanya diam saja saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Lidahnya terasa keluh.

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja. Mengingat dia mendadak bisu saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Cara ini cukup efektif, Sasuke membalas pesannya walau terkesan terpaksa terlihat dari isi pesan pemuda itu yang sangat singkat, padat dan jelas. Tidak hanya itu, jika Naruto mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, maka pemuda itu akan membalasnya beberapa jam kemudian. Dan, cara pendekatan ala Naruto ini hanya berlangsung selama 2 minggu saja, karena setelah itu dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengganti nomor ponselnya. Alhasil, tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam hubungan aneh itu.

Mungkin takdir berkata lain, atau mungkin belum tiba saat yang tepat untuk mereka bersama. Entah kapan, tapi Naruto akan menunggu. Sebenarnya hanya perlu sedikit keberanian, dia pasti bisa menyapa Sasuke, tapi dia sepertinya lebih suka hanya dengan memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan. Seperti sekarang ini, Naruto sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengikuti kelas olahraga dan bermain basket dengan keempat temannya yang lain dari balik jendela kelasnya.

"Memperhatikannya lagi, huh?" tanya Tenten yang membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Naruto tersenyum hambar. "Begitulah," ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini, Naru." ucap Tenten mengingatkan. "Aku tahu, tapi aku lebih suka yang seperti ini." ujar Naruto kemudian kembali memandangi Sasuke yang kini sedang ber-high five dengan Neji karena berhasil mencetak three point.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kenaikan kelas tiba. Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Mata beriris sapphire itu membulat sempurna saat melihat daftar nama siswa yang akan masuk ke kelas 2-A yang tertempel di mading. "Tutup mulutmu, baka!" ucap Sakura seraya menjitak kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan tapi setelah itu, dia berteriak histeris. Panik. Itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Gawat! Gawat!" teriak Naruto

"Apa yang gawat, Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Lihat itu!" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk daftar nama siswa kelas 2-A.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino," sebut Tenten membaca daftar siswa-siswi yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas 2 -A selama setahun kedepan. "Apa yang kau permasalahkan, Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja dia," ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk nama Uchiha Sasuke. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu sepanik itu, Naru." hibur Hinata.

"Kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku." lirih Naruto.

Sepanjang hari itu, Naruto gelisah, pikirannya kacau. Dia terlalu takut jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, takut jika pemuda itu mulai menyadari jika yang mengirim surat cinta dan pesan itu adalah dirinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naru. Kau malah membuatnya curiga jika kau seperti ini terus." ucap Tenten.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Sahabatnya benar, jika dia terus gugup dan kacau seperti ini Sasuke akan menyadari siapa dirinya. Calm down, Naru, batin Naruto.

Sebulan berlalu dan selama itu pula Naruto selalu menghindari Sasuke, mulai dari pembagian kelompok yang diberikan oleh Kakashi selaku guru fisika mereka, gadis itu lebih memilih keluar dari kelompaknya dan memilih siswa lain sebagai patnernya daripada harus berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke biasa-biasa saja, tapi kelamaan, pemuda raven itu menyadari satu hal. Gadis itu menghindarinya. Dan itu mengusik pikiran si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Naruto hendak pergi menuju perpustakaan, saat seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Mata beriris sapphire itu membulat seketika saat mengetahui siapa yang menariknya.

"U-uchiha-san." ucap Naruto terbata

"Hn"

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kau Naruto 'kan?"

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang, ingin rasanya kabur dari situasi ini sekarang juga. "I-iya, aku Naruto." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke to the point

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu selama ini kau menghindariku,"

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja,"

"Benarkah? Tapi yang kulihat tidak begitu."

"A-aku masih banyak urusan, aku harus pergi Uchiha-san. Jaa." ucap Naruto dan kemudian langsung mengambil langkah seribu – kabur – dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada didekat bungsu Uchiha itu, bisa-bisa dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terkena serangan jantung.

Demi Tuhan, berhadapan dengan Sasuke adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk sekarang ini. Naruto masuk ke toilet dan bersembunyi disalah satu bilik, gadis itu duduk diatas kloset. Naruto meremas seragam sekolahnya.

Dia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdetak lebih cepat. "Jika aku punya penyakit jantung, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang," ucap Naruto. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, buku yang tadi dipeganggnya sudah jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

Mendadak dia merasa lemas. "Tou-san...bisakah kau datang dan menyuntikkanku adrenalin. Naru merasa tidak berdaya, tou-san." ucapnya seraya menatap nanar penutup bilik dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu...

"Parah sekali, bukan? Aku ingin pindah kelas saja." ucap Naruto panik setelah menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada teman-temannya.

"Itu namanya kau lari dari masalah, Naruto." ucap Ino.

"Kau harus menghadapi Sasuke dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Naru." saran Hinata.

"Jujur mengenai apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tentu saja tentang perasaanmu, bodoh." ucap Sakura seraya menjitak kepala Naruto, gemas akan kepolosan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjitak kepalaku, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena kau bodoh, idiot." Jawab Sakura.

"Hadapi dia, Naruto. Berjuanglah!" ucap Tenten memberi semangat yang juga dikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan disepanjang koridor sekolah. Jam masih menujukkan pukul 06.30 pagi, pantas saja sekolah masih sepi. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dia suka suasana sekolahnya saat pagi hari. Tenang dan damai. Naruto baru saja sampai di kelasnya, menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan berniat untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman belakang sekolah. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa, napasnya tercekat. Dia merasa suhu tubuhnya naik. Oke, sepertinya dia akan pingsan sekarang. Sasuke melangkah dan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto melangkah mundur. Sasuke semakin mendekat, jarak pemuda itu dengannya semakin menipis. Punggung Naruto menubruk dinding.

Shit!

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia kabur. Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tidak. Dia belum siap. Dia belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke

"..."

"Kau aneh," ucap Sasuke

"..."

"Kau tampak menghindariku," ucap Sasuke lagi

Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Naruto, menghimpit gadis pirang itu diantara kedua tangannya yang bertumpuk di dinding.

"A-apa maksudmu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak ada yang salah denganmu," jawab Naruto

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke

"T-tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau bilang tidak ada yang salah denganku, kau juga tidak membenciku. Tapi, kenapa kau seolah-olah menghindar dariku?"

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata beriris onyx itu.

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Maaf...maafkan aku," lirih Naruto

Sasuke mengernyit, untuk apa gadis ini meminta maaf padanya. "Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto bergetar.

"..."

"Maaf..."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena selama ini aku sudah memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam," ucap Naruto

"..."

"Maaf karena aku sudah menganggumu dengan suratku. Maaf karena aku sudah mengusikmu dengan telepon dan pesan-pesan yang kukirimkan padamu," tutur Naruto.

"..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menerormu, Uchiha-san."

"..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa. Gadis pemilik iris sapphire itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian,"

"..."

"Dan...mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."

"..."

"Aku...aku menyukaimu, Uchiha-san." ucap Naruto.

"..."

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Melihat reaksi apa yang akan terlihat dari wajah pemuda dihadapnnya itu saat ia mengatakan perasaannya. Datar. Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar. Diam. Sasuke hanya diam.

Naruto menghela napas. Mungkin benar, cintanya pada Sasuke memang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Naruto mendengus geli, apa yang dia harapkan? Menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Mustahil. Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk gadis sepertinya.

Gadis pirang itu menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Tersenyum getir. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun. Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"I-itu...saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Permisi." ucap Naruto seraya melangkah pergi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, bukan akhir yang seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke berbalik, meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto terkejut. Mereka saling berhadapan kembali. "Jangan pergi saat lawan bicaramu belum mengatakan apapun," ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah menyimpan perasaan semacam itu untukku." ucap Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Naruto merona. Dia benar-benar tampan, pikir Naruto.

"Untukmu," ucap Sasuke ambigu

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Kuberikan hatiku untukmu." ucap Sasuke

Naruto terkejut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya tadi.

"K-kenapa?"

Sasuke menyelipkan helaian rambut Naruto dibelakang telinga gadis itu. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu di upacara penerimaan murid baru," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tahu jika kau memperhatikanku, karena saat itu juga aku memperhatikamu." lanjut pemuda raven itu.

Pemuda itu mengelus pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Sasuke. Naruto terharu, jadi selama ini Sasuke juga diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Gadis itu menghambur kepelukan Sasuke. Tangisnya pecah. "Ya, ya. Tentu saja aku mau." ucap Naruto bahagia.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Mencium pundak gadis itu. "Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke.

**The End**

**Epilog**

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di taman belakang sekolah. Naruto menyodorkan bento kearah Sasuke, dengan senang hati Sasuke menerimanya dan memakannya.

"Aku juga," ucap Naruto tiba tiba.

"Hn?"

Naruto menatap wajah kekasihnya itu kemudian tersenyum. "Aku juga...memberikan hatiku untukmu." ucap Naruto. Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto, mengecup bibir ranum itu.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya, Hime." ucap Sasuke dan kemudian kembali mengecup bibir itu.

Keduanya terlalu terbawa suasana yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, tidak menyadari jika teman-teman mereka berada tidak jauh dan melihat adegan romantis dari keduanya.

"Akhirnya mereka bersama juga." ucap Tenten yang kini sedang berada didekapan Neji.

"Aku harap mereka akan bahagia." ujar Kiba yang sedang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Tidak baik mengintip mereka seperti ini. Ayo, kita pergi saja Shika-kun" ajak Hinata pada kekasihnya Shikamaru. "Mendokusei, baiklah." ucap Shikamaru kemudian berlalu pergi dengan membawa Hinata bersamanya.

"Kita juga pergi, Ino." ucap Gaara kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Ino. "Iya." sahut Ino.

Neji dan Tenten serta Kiba dan Sakura juga ikut berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

**Pojok Suara :**

**Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana, dengan alur yang ringan tanpa konflik yang berarti. Didedikasikan untuk mereka yang pernah mencintai diam-diam sewaktu SMA atau yang mendapatkan cinta sejatinya saat masa-masa seragam itu. Untuk aku ataupun kamu. Atau siapa saja yang pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.**

**So, what do you think about this fic?**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.**


End file.
